So Much For Secrecy
by Angel Leviathan
Summary: Weir smirked uncharacteristically and folded her arms across her chest, staring at John and attempting not to laugh.


Title: So Much For Secrecy

Author: Angel Leviathan

Spoilers: Anything, everything, Season 1.

Season: 1

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis, characters, concept, etc, aren't mine.

Notes: Written at 5am, already on very little sleep. So I apologise for any mistakes. And the sheer randomness.

-

"Someone's going to figure this out one day soon…"

"Well, when that day comes I hope we manage to retain an air of dignity."

"Nah. Doubt it."

"You _would_ say that," Elizabeth grabbed the front of his shirt and hauled him back to her for another kiss.

It took John a couple of seconds to regain control before he replied, "I like to be the voice of optimism…"

"…Yes, well…" she murmured, before she set about locating her shoes, stepping into one and glancing about for the other.

He glanced at his watch, "…Its 02:30…"

"We cut it too fine last time. I had to _run_ to my quarters," she hid a smile.

Just as she stepped into her other shoe, he reached out, encircling her waist with one arm and kissing the back of her neck, "Don't go."

"I have to," she sighed, twisting in his arms and kissing him, "…I'll see you in the morning…"

"Later this morning," John corrected her, with a grin.

"Smart-ass," the door to his quarters opened as she approached, "…Bye," she nodded and left the room.

He sat back on his bed and switched the light off, frowning as he heard voices in the corridor outside.

"Elizabeth."

"Rodney," Weir tried to hide the shock in her voice.

"Doctor Weir."

"Hey."

"Teyla, Ford, hey," she continued.

…Was this the ambush Elizabeth Weir convention?

John stood and grabbed a jacket from the floor, stepping outside his quarters to see the group barely a few steps from his door.

"What're you guys doing up?" Elizabeth questioned, attempting innocent curiosity.

"I discovered Doctor McKay raiding the containers in one of the food preparation areas," Teyla could barely hide her smile.

"I resent that!" McKay protested, "I prefer the term 'looting'."

"Either way," Ford stepped in, "We cooked, we ate, McKay got dangerously close to a lemon…"

"It could have been a life or death situation! You imagine your life flashing before your eyes-"

"I have, frequently," John joined the conversation, "but generally not at the hands of citrus fruit."

Weir glanced swiftly at the ground to hide her grin, "Major Sheppard," she 'greeted'.

"Doctor Weir," he nodded in her direction.

"So, Sir, what're you doing up at this hour?" Ford questioned.

"With all this commotion in the corridor, thought I'd come see what I was missing."

"Major, Doctor, had we known you were awake you could have joined us," Teyla smiled ever so slightly.

"Already eaten," John and Elizabeth uttered in an eerie unison, instantly looking away from the group as they did so.

"…Right…" McKay frowned, "…After my brush with death, I believe I'll be heading to bed. Great look, Major, very…'different'…" he headed off down the corridor.

"…I wonder what it must be like to live inside that mind…" John mumbled, frowning.

"I shall return to my quarters," Teyla nodded, "I had not expected an impromptu culinary session so early in the morning…"

"You enjoyed it," Ford taunted.

"I did not think it was possible for you humans to put so many things together and still consider it edible…"

"You learn something new everyday," the lieutenant looked from Weir to Sheppard and decided to take this leave, "See you in the morning."

"Have pleasant dreams," the Althosian shot Sheppard what appeared to be an amused glance, before she followed Ford, in the direction McKay had headed.

Staring after them, Elizabeth jumped back in shock as she heard a bang, followed by Ford's voice;

"The lemons, Rodney, the lemons!" he shouted, the sound of boots pounding on the ground becoming louder as he broke into a run, Teyla was just visible to Weir, as she too looked startled for a moment, before she decided to follow her team-mate's example and run for it.

"Not funny!!!" McKay's enraged voice echoed down the corridor, as John turned to face Elizabeth.

Weir smirked uncharacteristically and folded her arms across her chest, staring at John and attempting not to laugh.

"…What…?" John frowned, "…What is it…?"

She stepped forward to whisper in his ear, "I think they know something's going on _now_…"

"Why do you say that?"

Elizabeth stepped back and bit down on her lip to stop from laughing, "…You're wearing my jacket."

So much for secrecy.

-

Fin


End file.
